


Kiss Me Through The Phone

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Filthy, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Sexting that turns into phone sex.This all happened because Alicia sent me a picture of a boy in a jersey that was mesmerizing.And then Dani and I were joking about a Rivals/MNS (which if you haven't read MNS please do because it's amazing: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495102/chapters/30948166) crossover which turned into this crack fic.Enjoy?





	Kiss Me Through The Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorsakh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/gifts), [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



**Text to Liam:** Do you still have my jersey?

 

His phone buzzed almost immediately, not even allowing him to lock it and set it down.

 

 **Liam:** Maybe?

 

Theo shook his head, his room was always mess and he never knew where anything was.

 

 **Theo:** Can you look for it please? I need it.

 

 **Liam:** Wait I found it!

 

 **Theo:** Great where was it??

 

 **Liam:** ...

 

 **Liam:**  [Image attached](http://pvle-bodies.tumblr.com/post/106316903724/boxing-daynew-year-sales-make-me-so-happy)

 

Theo frowned but clicked the picture. Hopefully he didn’t fucking spill on it or some shit. When the picture appeared on his screen he gasped. Dropping his phone and then rushing to pick it back up so he could look at it again.

 

Theo’s mouth ran dry. And all he could do was sit there blinking at the picture. The soft skin of Liam’s thighs making him want to reach out and pet them. The veins in his arms, the veins, fuck he wanted to lick them.

 

The picture went away and instead Liam’s stupid face popped up on the screen, he ignored the call. Angry that Liam had interrupted his view of the picture.

 

 **Liam:** Theo?

 

 **Liam:** I’m sorry, it was a joke.

 

 **Liam:** Theo please say something

 

Theo licked his lips and shook his head. Studying the image one more time, was he wearing anything under it? He couldn’t tell. An involuntary growl slipped passed his lips, annoyed that he couldn’t see.

 

 **Theo:** Little wolf...

 

Liam’s response was instant.

 

 **Liam:** Yes?

 

Liam must be nervous because he didn’t yell at him not to call him little wolf for once.

 

 **Liam:** Theo?

 

A smirk grew on his face, seeing Liam like this… almost desperate, was doing things to him. He opened the picture again, needing to make sure this was all actually happening.

 

 **Theo:** Do you wear it often little wolf?

 

 **Liam:** ...

 

 **Liam:** It’s comfy.

 

 **The** o: It’s comfy…? Don’t you have jerseys of your own?

 

 **Liam:** Yeah but

 

 **Theo:** But what Li?

 

The little dots appeared at the bottom of the screen, dancing and then disappearing. Putting him on edge waiting to see what Liam was going to say.

 

Now their roles had switched, Theo was the one that was desperate for Liam to text back.

 

 **Theo:** Liam?

 

Liam’s face flashed across the screen again and he was quick to press the green accept button this time.

 

“But what Liam?” He rasped into the phone.

 

“Mine don’t…” Liam started and then sighed his voice becoming quiet and soft, “they don’t smell like you.”

 

Theo let his eyes fall shut as he laid back into his bed.

 

“And you like how I smell?” He asked on a whisper.

 

Liam made a noise through the phone, was that... was that a moan? Theo’s eyes shot open and his breathing started to pick up. That noise should be illegal, it was needy and low and just plain dirty.

 

“Yes.” Liam hissed in response, finally answering his question but sounding like he was doing something else as well.

 

Theo looked down at the bulge in his grey sweatpants. Biting his lip as his hand wavered between reaching for it and gripping his sheets to stop himself.

 

He shouldn’t right?

 

“Theo?” Liam called out, sounding like he needed him to say something. Like he was scared that Theo was rejecting him.

 

Well if they were going to do this... Theo channeled his dark and mysterious side. Hoping it gave him the confidence to go through with this.

 

Theo rumbled deep, “Do you wear anything underneath it little wolf?”

 

Liam made a choking sound and Theo smiled. The voice worked. But then it was his turn to choke.

 

“No.” Liam voiced.

 

“Liam...” he whined and was rewarded with another one of Liam’s moans.

 

His hand had given up on the sheets and was now rubbing his cock over the thin material of his cotton pants. A wet spot beginning to spread and expand making the cloth stick to him and grate against his sensitive head. Theo heard Liam’s breath hitch, the sound going straight to his cock and causing more precum to spill out. He had never been this turned on in his life.

 

“Are you touching yourself Liam?” He grumbled, needing to know the answer like he needed his next breath.

 

A whimper spilled into his ear and hummed at the sound. “Yes.” Liam pushed out, sounding out of breath.

 

“Don’t.” Theo spoke. “Not yet.”

 

“What? Theo, please?”

 

He shuddered when he heard Liam beg. Something settled low in his stomach; white, hot, and pulsing.

 

“Not yet.” He repeated darkly, pushing his pants down and kicking them off. Letting his head thrash back when he took himself in his palm, the skin on skin igniting him.

 

He brought his hand up and spit in it, the sound causing a commotion on the other end of the line where Liam was.

 

“Was that... did you just spit on something?” Liam gasped.

 

“Mhmm.” He hummed, not being able to speak as his spit slicked hand was slipping up and down with ease now.

 

“Theo...” Liam whined.

 

“Are you good at following directions little wolf?” He purred. Liam was silent for a minute and Theo started wondering if he had taken it too far. But then Liam’s voice was back and his reply just about killed him.

 

“Do you want me to be?” The beta whispered.

 

“Fuck.” Theo said harshly. “Yes, Liam. If you’re good and follow my directions, I’ll let you come.”

 

“Promise?” Liam questioned.

 

Theo nodded even though Liam couldn’t see it. “I promise little wolf.”

 

“Okay,” Liam rasped and the swallowed. Theo could hear Liam licking his lips, fuck he wished he could see it.

 

“Put your fingers in your mouth, Li. Suck on them.”

 

Sloppy wet noises began trickling through his phone speaker and he closed his eyes trying to imagine it. Liam with two fingers in between his pouty lips, shining with spit, and blue eyes looking at him while he did it.

 

“Good Liam. Put your phone on speaker, lay it next to you, and keep going.” He commanded as he wiped his thumb over his slit causing himself to twitch. He heard Liam hum at his praise and his eyes flashed.

 

He took a deep breath before he began his real demands, knowing it would be the last full one he had until after they were done.

 

“Now,” he purred, “put your free hand under my jersey, trace around your belly button and then drag your nails up to your nipple.”

 

Theo knew the exact moment Liam reached the little bud, a muffled moan sounding around the fingers that were still placed in his mouth.

 

“Good job baby.” He praised, now knowing that Liam liked it. “Now pinch it.”

 

A snarl ripped out of Liam and Theo moaned. Fuck, next time they did this it would be Theo pinching it he vowed. With his teeth. Theo had left his throbbing cock alone, lightly trailing his hand up and down his thighs instead. Teasing himself, planning on waiting to cum with Liam. And if he touched himself now he would blow early.

 

“-eo.” Liam mumbled around his fingers reminding Theo that he had another hand to make Liam crazy with.

 

“Are your fingers good and wet, Li?”

 

Theo heard a faint pop and then some minor slurping, the sound of Liam pulling the fingers out of his mouth.

 

“Yes.” Liam confirmed breathlessly.

 

He rumbled in pleasure, Liam’s compliance and ability to follow his directions making that fire in his stomach grow hotter.

 

“Have you ever played with your hole, little wolf?” He choked out. The mental image more than he could rightfully handle. Liam went silent for the second time and Theo wasn’t sure if it was because he never had or if he just didn’t want to tell him. “Liam.” He growled. “Have you?”

 

Liam whimpered at his tone and Theo keened. It wasn’t a scared whimper; it was the one where you clench your thighs at the same time. The one that says ‘oh fuck, I need you.’

 

“Yes.” Liam gushed.

 

“Fuck, baby that’s so hot.” Theo wheezed. “Keep pinching your nipple but I want you to spread your legs for me Li.”

 

Theo heard some frantic rustling and he chuckled. “Eager pup?” He asked in a teasing tone.

 

“Following your directions babe.” Liam admitted sassily, and accidentally let the pet name slip if his teeth clicking shut after was anything to go by. Theo moaned, letting him know that he did good. Claws now scratching lightly at the soft skin of his inner thigh.

 

“Use one finger and circle your hole, spread the spit around, tease yourself. Pretend it’s my tongue.”

 

“Shit Theo!” Liam cried and Theo knew he was imagining Theo licking him, he was too and his mouth watered.

 

“C’mon Li, follow directions and you’ll get rewarded.” Liam let out a big puff of air letting Theo know his fingers were where they were supposed to be. “How’s it feel baby?” He inquired as he finally allowed himself to grip his cock. Bucking up into his hand because he couldn’t help it.

 

“Theo,” He panted, “so good, so so good.”

 

“You can touch yourself now.” Theo murmured before spitting into his hand again and slicking himself up.

 

“Thank you.” Liam croaked and Theo had to grip the base of his cock tightly to keep from coming. He growled. He wasn’t expecting Liam to say that but fuck did he love hearing it.

 

“Shit, Liam!” The snarled words shot out.

 

“Push a finger in.” He ordered, he needed Liam to be begging and he needed it soon or he was going to come before he wanted to.

 

Liam sighed contentedly and Theo bit his lip. “Can I add another?” Liam small voice shook, his need evident.

 

“Yesss.” he hissed out. Ignoring the aching in his balls from denying himself. His hand tightened at the base, almost to the point where it was uncomfortable but he’d be damned if he came early.

 

The broken noises that fell from Liam’s lips had him shaking. “In and out Liam, nice and slow.” His voice wavering at the end.

 

“Theo.” Liam mewled.

 

God. Fucking. Damn. It.

 

“I changed my mind. Finger yourself fast and hard little wolf, just like I would if I was there.”

 

He listened as Liam picked up the pace, moaning and whimpering the whole time. “Good boy. Keep going just a little longer. Are you playing with your cock Li?” Liam didn’t answer, just moaned. “Stroke it for me.” He purred, his own hand now flying up and down on his dick.

 

“Theo...” Liam muttered between breaths, “m’close.”

 

“Not yet baby, hold it just a little longer.” Theo was there, hell he was passed there, he just needed to hear one little word. The one that told him Liam was completely dependent on him, the one that told him Liam trusted him to give him what he needed, the one word that told Theo that Liam _needed_ _him_.

 

“Theo,” Liam gritted out, voice sounding precariously close to the edge. Theo felt the same. Fuck!

 

“Come on baby, give me what I want to hear.  What I need to hear!” He pleaded in his own right.

 

“ _PLEASE_ , fuck Theo please. Please.” Liam cried.

 

“Come Liam. Now. Come for me.”

 

Liam howled his release and Theo lost it. Cum spraying from his slit and painting his chest in warm white drops. He spilled more than he ever had in his life. More and more came out, slowing to a dull rush that now coated his hand and fingers.

 

“Holy fuck.” He whispered.

 

“Yeah.” Liam’s broken voice rasped back. “What in the hell was that.” His little wolf asked softly after a few minutes of just deep breathing from both of them.

 

“I don’t know.” He whispered back, nervousness beginning to snake through him now that the lust was gone. Hoping Liam wouldn’t pull away from him.

 

“Well whatever it was, we’re not doing that over the phone next time.” Liam confirmed.

 

Theo jolted as if he had been smacked. “Next time?” He breathed.

 

“Uh yeah, I mean unless you don’t want to...?” Liam responded, his voice matching Theo’s anxiety.

 

“No!” He yelled and at Liam’s sharp inhale he groaned. “No, I didn’t mean no I don’t want to. I meant yes, I was just- fuck I’m turning in to you.” He sighed. “Yes, Liam. I want to do that again.”

 

Theo could hear the smile in Liam’s voice. “Good.” The beta replied. “Me too.”

 

“Hey Li?” Theo called softly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you get cum on my jersey?” He asked sounding a little more like his normal self again.

 

Liam promptly ended the call and he growled.

 

“Little shit.” He snarled to himself.

 

His phone buzzed with a new message.

 

 **Liam:**  [image attached](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1c6ffa1be472f7753c02d6d5c06921ea/tumblr_p3qrnvxxyX1vfpnlno1_500.jpg)

 

Theo choked and looked down at his hardening cock still covered in his last release.

 

Fuck. What had he started.


End file.
